The Girl From Long Ago
by HouseoftheCunning
Summary: Beca see someone from long ago and travels back into the pain of rejection. One Shot


"Beca, Beca what are you looking at?" Cynthia-Rose asked me a

It looked like someone that I knew long ago, someone that I thought I would never see again. Aubrey. How could she be here, why was she here? All of these questions that wouldn't be answered because honestly it still hurt at times, even five years later.

**Flashback**

"_Beca I am sorry, so so sorry. I just don't think of you that way at all and I have feelings for someone else" Aubrey said. _

_This was probably the worst day of my life, the girl I have wanted for 4 years has no desire for me. I originally thought it was because she wasn't gay, but it came down to it was me. It always seems to be me. I thought that she liked me, all the signals were there and then she goes and makes out with my brother Jessie._

"_Its ok Aubrey I get it, I was just hoping that I would get something that I wanted in my life, but it seems that my brother is better suited for you" I said with a sneer as I walked away. _

_Aubrey reached out for my arm so that I couldn't escape until she decided that I could go, it happened so often in the past that I didn't think anything of it anymore. It made me a little angry to see the hold she has on me (and I don't mean literally), I yanked my arm away and look at her. _

"_MY BROTHER, of all people that you could have dated if you didn't want to be with me, my brother. I guess when it comes down to it everyone leaves you broken, thanks a lot Aubrey" I said angrily. _

"_Aubrey? You haven't called me that in years, I kind of forgot how that sounded coming out of your mouth" Aubrey stated kind of dazed._

"_Yeah well at the moment it hurts to much to call you anything else. I had a back-up plan if this didn't work out, if you didn't feel the same way about me. I didn't add my brother to equation though, but it doesn't matter it still stays the same. I. Am. Leaving." I stated while looking her in the eye. _

_I walked away without looking back, without telling anyone where I was going and personally I don't think any of them actually cared what happened because why would someone care about me. _

**Flashback ends **

"Well about five years ago I had a crush on this girl, but like not just a crush I was in love with her, well I still am, but it will never happen. So I left, moved here started my DJ business and tried to move on" I said looking at my partner in crime.

I met Cynthia-Rose about a year after I moved down here, I was just starting my business and I needed someone to help look for new talent and I met her at an open mic night. She was the event coordinator at the time. And as you could have probably guessed we have been very successful in the new talent.

Cynthia-Rose looked at the girl with wide eyes, "that's the girl that all those songs were written about?" she asked when it all made sense finally.

I had to look down with a guilty expression on my face because it was true I have made my company based on her, it kind of sad, but I am so in love with her still that it scares me sometimes.

"Yeah they are, it isn't all the songs just 5, one a year" I said a little defensively.

I didn't want to Aubrey to see me, if she even remembers me. It is hard to think about her and all the things that we went through as friends and all the things that we could have had if she wanted me as bad as I want her. I made sure that I was hidden behind the bush that CR and I were in front of.

"What is she doing here, the best firms are in New York, Chicago. I picked this place because it wouldn't be anywhere near what she would want to do with her life and it has the best opportunity for up and coming DJs" Beca said a little panicky

"But do you want to know the real fucked up part of this whole story?" Beca asked bitterly

"What?" CR said

"She kissed my brother and wanted to date him, he knew I liked her and wanted things to go further and he still did it. HE ONLY WANTED HER FOR THE SEX" Beca nearly yelled.

Cynthia-Rose looked at her with sympathy.

"Dude that is messed up on some many levels. I so so sorry that you had to deal with that. Did you tell the Aubrey that that is all he wanted?" CR asked

"No, but it wasn't a secret either. Its all done with and I don't need to worry myself with it anymore" Beca stated with finality.

Cynthia-Rose took me by the shoulder and shook me a bit. "Calm down girl, it is going to be alright" She said.

I had to close my eyes and breathe to calm myself down.

"Becs, look we have to keep walking ok. One I can tell that you don't want to talk to this Aubrey chick because you keep hiding behind bushes and two we are going to be late for the budget meeting" Cynthia-Rose stated while walking away.

"If only you gave us chance" I said while having my last look at Aubrey.


End file.
